The Amyr
The Amyr is a mysterious group known by most as church knights during the Aturan Empire. Description Human Amyr The Holy Order of the Amyr is believed to be founded by the Tehlin Church in the early days of the Aturan Empire. Their credo was "Ivare Enim Euge", which roughly translates as "For the Greater Good". The members were equal part knight-errant and vigilante. They had judiciary powers in both the religious and secular courts. All of them, to varying degrees, were exempt from the iron law. The legendary hero Sir Savien Traliard was one of the Amyr. Another Amyr mentioned is Atreyon (and the Eight Oaths of Atreyon). Also, Kvothe suspects that the infamous Duke of Gibea, who performed dubious medical experiments on many people in Atur to enhance his medical knowledge, was either an Amyr or worked for the Amyr. The Amyr's symbol was a flaming tower, and they tattooed the hands of their high-ranking members, the Ciridae. The Ciridae were trusted so implicitly that nothing they did would ever be questioned, as it was presumed that the Ciridae in question was taking any action he may have taken "for the greater good." Some severe actions taken by the Amyr in the name of this "greater good" are believed to be largely responsible for their eventual denouncement by the church and disbanding. The group has been disbanded roughly 300 years before Kvothe's story begins. The disbandment was one of the factors that eventually led to the collapse of the Aturan Empire. Myth Amyr Some tales imply that the origins of the Amyr predate the Tehlin church and the Aturan Empire both. A story told by Skarpi states that the Amyr were created by Selitos, himself a founding member, at the end of the Creation War, in order to avenge the destruction of his city Myr Tariniel. The name Amyr is a homage to the city in this version of the story. Some of the former members of the Ruach joined Selitos in forming the initial group of the Amyr, and they stated their purpose as opposing Lanre and his Chandrian. They are mentioned by Haliax as one of the few things they fear. Felurian, who has been living since before the Creation War, claims that there were never any Human Amyr. This suggests that the Amyr exist in the Fae and play an important role in Fae politics. It also means that the Amyr, which did exist in the Human realm, were inspired by the much older Fae Amyr. Speculation Speculated members of the Amyr include the following: *Master Lorren - because of the pruning of the archives and his discouraging Kvothe's pursuit of the topic. *Dagon - because he 'would raze half the eld' to catch wrongdoers in the same way that Amyr would commit horrific deeds for the Greater Good. *Skarpi - because of his knowing Kvothe's name and the story he told. *Duke of Gibea - because of the illuminated text in his note book which held the Amyr's words. *Stapes - would be in a good position to act for the Amyr's purpose in secret. One hint about the Amyr comes from the Cthaeh: it tells Kvothe that if he sticks with the Maer, he would lead him to the Amyr's doors and then adds that Kvothe will eventually get the joke. One idea is that the infamous Doors of Stone are some sort of other-worldly prison as the man who stole the moon was put behind it. Since this is the title of the third book, one can assume that they are important. If they coincide with the strange door in the archives is another debate, but the doors of stone are important. Now, the Cthaeh surely knows about the doors of stone and its choice of words, namely that the Maer will lead Kvothe to the Amyr's "door" suggests that the Amyr and the doors of stone are inevitably linked. Maybe the Amyr are some sort of guards for the prison behind the doors of stone. Or the realm behind the doors of stone, whatever turns out to be the case. Because of that an the fondation myth: *Lady Lackless - as it is sung in the two rhymes concering her. ::: "... | Right beside her husband's candle | There's a door without a handle | ... " ::: "Seven things stand before | The entrance to the Lackless door. | ..." *Puppet - because he guards the door. Category:Groups